Some Little Things
by Petite Fee Lunatique
Summary: Harry aime Draco. Il aime l'observer en douce et découvrir toutes ces petites choses qui font qu'il l'aime encore plus. Leur histoire dure depuis plusieurs mois et Harry décide qu'il est temps de sauter le pas. En espérant que Draco l'aime assez pour le sauter avec lui.


**Disclaimer**: Je ne fais qu'emprunter Harry et Draco -et quelques autres personnages- à J. K. Rowling.

**Note**: C'est un petit OS que j'ai commencé... il y a des mois et des mois. J'ai fini par le recroiser sur mon ordi et je me suis dit que ce serait bien de le finir. C'est un OS guimauve (parfois ça fait du bien xD) que j'aime bien. Il m'a fait passer le temps et j'ai pu y mettre autant de niaiserie que je voulais xp J'espère qu'il vous fera passer le temps aussi :)

**PS**: Cette fiction a été inspirée de la chanson _Little Things_ de One Direction. Je ne suis pas une grande fan du groupe mais il y en quelques unes que j'aime beaucoup, dont celle-là. Alors si vous en avez envie, n'hésitez pas à l'écouter en lisant :)

* * *

**Some Little Things**

Draco disparut soudain du couloir où il marchait avec ses amis. Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules et de repartir vers leur salle commune.

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'une bouche se pressait déjà sur ses lèvres avec passion et douceur. Avec amour et envie. Avec la vivacité du feu et la douceur de la neige. Il sourit et accentua le baiser, passa une main dans les cheveux de son assaillant alors que l'autre errait dans son dos.

Le brun quitta les lèvres de Draco et descendit sur son menton, puis sur son cou où il s'attarda un moment. Il entendit Draco soupirer doucement alors que la main dans son dos le pressait contre ce corps si aimé. Il rigola doucement et releva la tête. Son regard plongea dans celui gris acier de son compagnon. Il goutta ses lèvres rougis une dernière fois et partit avec une caresse sur sa joue.

_Ton sourire contre mes lèvres quand je t'embrasse par surprise. _

_Tes soupirs quand ma bouche frôle ta clavicule._

Harry s'assit à la table de sa maison en faisant un grand sourire à ses deux meilleurs amis.

- T'as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda Ron.

- Géniale !

- Tu nous passeras les détails hein, fit le rouquin avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione rigola puis fit la moue.

- Peut-être qu'il y en a qui veulent savoir !

Son petit-ami la regarda, choqué par les mots de la brune.

- Hermione ! Pas toi !

Ladite Hermione eut un petit rire en se servant du poulet et des légumes verts.

- Je rigole Ron, détends toi.

Mais ses lèvres qui s'étendaient de plus en plus et son regard insistant envers Harry faisait penser qu'elle ne rigolait absolument pas. Ron secoua la tête pour s'enlever toutes ses pensées malvenues de son esprit et Harry sourit, amusé par la réaction de ses amis. Il allait peut-être raconter ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée à Hermione, très évasivement, rien que pour voir la tête de Ron quand elle prendrai un malin à plaisir à lui dire qu'elle savait tout.

Puis il détourna la tête vers les grandes portes, attendant un de ses moments préférés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Théodore Nott entra et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, suivi par Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Et enfin, Draco Malfoy fit son entrée.

Le Serpentard suivit ses amis qui s'assirent à leurs places habituelles. Draco s'apprêta à faire de même mais, alors qu'il avait une main posée sur la table et qu'il allait passer ses jambes par-dessus le banc, il rencontra le regard de Harry Potter en face de lui.

Pendant exactement trois secondes, le temps sembla s'arrêter, le monde de tourner, le soleil de briller, les gens d'exister. Pendant trois secondes, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans cette salle, dans cette école, ce pays, cette planète, cet univers et tous les autres. Son regard vert dans ses yeux argentés. Une passion en regardant une autre. Une tendresse mêlée d'excitation. Une attirance teintée d'affection.

Puis Draco baissa la tête vers Grégory Goyle et Harry se pencha sur son assiette. Hermione sourit avec émotion et Ron continua à manger sa viande -parce qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien remarqué.

Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur générale. Les Gryffondors lançant des blagues parfois légèrement douteuses mais qui faisaient toujours sourire. Les Serpentards parlant avec enthousiasme du prochain cours de Potion, qu'ils avaient en commun avec les rouge et or.

_Ton regard pour moi avant de t'asseoir sur ton banc à midi, ce regard qui réfléchit tes sentiments les plus beaux. _

_Ton sourire enjoué quand tu discutes avec tes amis._

Severus Rogue s'assit sur son bureau après avoir écrit la recette de la potion du jour au tableau. Il regarda chaque Gryffondor, leur faisant comprendre qu'il ne laisserai passer aucun faux pas. Tout le monde se mit donc au travail plus ou moins vite et avec plus ou moins d'enthousiaste.

Harry s'était placé à sa place favorite. D'ici, il pouvait observer Draco de toute son soûl, sans que son professeur ne le remarque. Évidemment, il devait tout de même faire la potion, mais avec une vue comme la sienne c'était tout de suite plus encourageant. Il s'appliqua plutôt bien et à la fin de la première heure de cours, la potion avait l'aspect et la couleur voulus, ce dont il n'était pas peu fier. Il vit Draco lui jeter un regard, ses yeux gris vérifiant rapidement l'état de son chaudron. Le sourire en coin du blond le revigora pour la prochaine heure et il continua sur sa lancée.

Pour Neville, assis à côté de Harry, ce n'était pas la même ambiance. La potion avait la couleur souhaitée mais la texture était gélatineuse au lieu de filamenteuse et la sueur sur ses mains n'arrangeait rien. Dans un tremblement plus fort que les autres, sa patte de scarabée lui échappa des mains et il vit sa vie défiler sous yeux tandis que l'ingrédient tombait dans la potion déjà plus ou moins ratée.

Pourtant, alors qu'il se voyait déjà mort aux pieds de son professeur aux cheveux gras, il vit l'ingrédient faire une courbe très peu naturelle dans sa chute et tomber sur le bureau dans un bruit mat. Rogue tourna la tête vers Neville alors que celui-ci regardait, sans comprendre, sa patte de scarabée.

- Un problème Londubat ?

Neville leva la tête d'un seul coup et Rogue put voir les reflets de la sueur sur son front. Le plus jeune trembla un peu plus mais réussit à répondre en bégayant légèrement.

- Non... Non, monsieur.

Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur et sarcastique mais, ne voyant rien d'étrange, se concentra de nouveau sur un autre petit Gryffondor qui, lui, avait bien du mal avec sa potion alors que sa petite-amie la faisait parfaitement à ses côtés.

Neville se retourna alors discrètement vers Harry.

- C'est toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- C'est toi qui a fait tomber ma pâte de scarabée sur mon bureau alors qu'elle tombait dans ma potion ?

Harry secoua la tête, surprit. Neville fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension puis haussa les épaules et, avec un soupir fataliste, retourna à sa préparation. Harry, quant à lui, regarda sa potion tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer et, d'un geste automatique, leva la tête vers Draco. Le blond était totalement concentré et semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

Cependant, quelque chose avait changé et Harry, après quelques secondes d'observation, sourit en comprenant. La baguette de Draco sortait légèrement de son pantalon, empêchant sa robe de se remettre en place, alors qu'elle était parfaitement ajustée quelques minutes auparavant.

Et Harry se remit au travail, essayant de cacher son sourire grandissant au professeur Rogue dont les yeux étaient revenus vers sa cible préférée.

_La façon dont tu manies les ingrédients en Potion. _

_Tes petites attentions discrètes envers mes amis._

Draco sortit de son cours de métamorphose d'un pas rapide. Il monta deux escaliers avant de tourner dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Avisant un petit muret, il y posa son sac et s'adossa au mur attenant. Quatre minutes passèrent avant que les échos d'une course rapide ne se fassent entendre. Il sourit mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce en voyant un touffe ébouriffée arriver dans son champ de vision. La touffe en question se positionna juste en face de lui, s'appuya de sa main droite sur le mur au-dessus de l'épaule du blond et respira bruyamment.

- Fatigué ?

Le Gryffondor lui fit une grimace et continua à essayer de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Tu sais, si tu sortais de tes cours en même temps que tout le monde, tu ne serais pas obligé de courir.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit à son tour. C'était peut-être un peu masochiste sur les bords mais il aimait entendre son ton sarcastique.

- Avoue que tu aimes bien me voir en sueur.

- L'odeur ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, non.

- On peut aller prendre une douche ensemble si tu veux.

- Potter, les cours, ça te dit quelque chose ? Les ASPIC, t'en as entendu parler quand même ?

Le brun soupira tragiquement.

- Moi qui croyait pouvoir échapper à Hermione..., murmura-t-il. Je crois qu'elle a prit possession de son corps.

- Je vais passer sous l'insulte...

- Quelle insulte ?

- A une condition.

Draco retourna alors Harry d'un geste vif et charnel, faisant en sorte que le Gryffondor se retrouve bloqué entre lui et le mur. Il caressa son menton de sa main droite, remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il caressa puis passa sous sa nuque.

Le froid des pierres commençait à se propager jusqu'au dos du brun mais la chaleur qu'il ressentait lui faisait oublier tout le reste. Il voyait et sentait toutes les réactions du blond, ses joues qui rougissaient, ses bras qui se mouvaient sans qu'il les contrôle, lui ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux. Et il adorait ça.

_Ta répartie souvent cassante._

_Le rouge de tes joues quand je t'embrasse. _

Harry tremblait. Il n'avait pas froid, loin de là, la température de la Salle sur Demande devait avoisiner les 50°C – selon son point de vue. Il avait peur. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était sûrement la chose la plus difficile à faire de tous les temps. Combattre l'autre chauve ? C'était manger un fondant au chocolat à côté de ça. Tout se jouerait en trois minutes, peut-être moins. Il n'avait même pas préparé un grand discours. Il était foutu. Pour de bon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Plus que cinq minutes. Draco serait donc là d'une minute à l'autre, lui et sa ponctualité. Ne lui avait-on jamais appris qu'il était plus poli d'être en retard d'au moins quelques minutes quand on était invité ? Être en avance ne se faisait vraiment pas.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Harry oublia de respirer. Draco entra lentement, prenant bien soit de remarquer l'agencement de la salle, les quelques bougies çà et là, la table ronde au milieu de la pièce et les cloches posées sur les assiettes, une autre porte aussi, de l'autre côté. Toute la pièce était dans les tons rouges et verts, des tons chaleureux et les représentant tous les deux.

Le Serpentard plissa les yeux en voyant l'état de son amant. Il s'approcha et lui caressa la joue du bout du doigt.

- Respire.

Et Harry s'enivra du parfum de Draco à pleins poumons. Il portait une eau de Cologne légèrement musquée, comme d'habitude, et il y avait son odeur à lui. L'odeur préférée d'Harry.

Mais ses mains tremblaient toujours. Alors le blond les prit dans les siennes et les serra doucement. Il essayait de le rassurer sans même savoir la raison de son comportement. Et Harry rajouta cela sur sa petite liste, déjà bien longue.

Quand il fut calmé, il fit asseoir Draco à la table. Il posa la main sur la cloche mais ne la souleva pas. Il resta debout à regarder Draco qui le regardait. Il s'écarta alors de la table, s'éloignant à peine du blond.

- Je sais que cela ne se fait généralement qu'au dessert mais... Il faut que je sache. (Son regard était fuyant mais il sourit furtivement avant de continuer) Et puis, tu risques de ne pas répondre la même chose après le repas, comme c'est moi qui l'est préparé.

Draco rit et Harry se sentit mieux. Puis il s'agenouilla et la peur qu'il lut dans les yeux du blond faillit le faire courir loin d'ici. Pourtant, il tint bon.

- Que ce soit clair, je n'ai pas préparé de discours, je n'étais pas vraiment certain d'être capable de le faire jusqu'alors. Mais il le faut. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de toi, Draco. J'ai besoin de toi et de ton sourire amusé, discret ou joyeux. De toi et des attentions que tu as envers mes amis, envers moi. De toi et de ton regard qui peut être si froid, si ténébreux et si brûlant à la fois. De toi et de tes mains d'aristocrate. De toi et de ta répartie qui énerve tant de monde, et moi aussi parfois, mais que j'adore. De toi et de ton eau de Cologne au prix démesuré. De toi et de ton odeur naturelle que je ne saurais décrire mais qui me fait tourner la tête. J'ai besoin de toi et de toutes ces petites choses qui font tu es toi. Et je sais qu'on est jeunes, que cela t'effraie, que tu penses que c'est trop tôt. Mais cela va bientôt faire un an et j'ai toujours autant besoin de toi. Et j'ai besoin de savoir que quelque chose dans ma vie ne changera jamais. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras toujours là à mes côtés et j'ai besoin d'être toujours là pour toi. Toute cette vie que l'on a encore a vivre, toutes ces choses que l'on a encore à faire, je veux les faire avec toi. En te tenant la main, en te regardant sourire. Parce que je t'aime Draco. Je t'aime. Alors, Draco Malfoy, voudriez-vous m'épouser ?

La bague qu'avait choisi Harry était simple sans l'être trop, toute en or accompagné d'un seul fil d'argent qui serpentait sur l'anneau. Draco l'aimait déjà. Tout comme il aimait Harry.

- J'ai besoin de toi aussi. Oui.

Draco prit la tête d'Harry entre ses mains et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Avec tout l'amour et le désir du monde. Parce qu'il aimait Harry et que Harry l'aimait.

Plus tard, durant le repas, Draco fit part de ses quelques inquiétudes à Harry. La bague n'allait pas passer inaperçue. Dès qu'ils sortiraient de cette salle, l'Angleterre toute entière serait au courant. Harry lui demanda s'il avait honte de lui. Draco, furieux, lui répondit que non, qu'il avait peur pour lui.

- Je n'ai pas honte de toi non plus, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je sais que mes amis et les tiens approuveront. Je me fous du reste du monde.

Draco pencha la tête. Harry haussa un sourcil. Draco sourit.

- Je t'aime, Harry Potter.

Harry décida alors qu'il n'avait plus faim de nourriture. Il voulait l'aimer. Tout de suite.

Sous l'oreiller, vers deux heures du matin, Draco fit une petite confession à Harry.

- Le repas était vraiment dégueulasse.

- Je sais, rigola Harry.

**_Fin_**


End file.
